


El festival de sexo de Leo, Luna y Dexter

by TobiasC



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasC/pseuds/TobiasC





	1. Chapter 1

Ese Día, en la academia de duelos, habían tenido Educación Sexual todo el día, las 6 horas que estuvieron allí, el trío de amigos formado por Dexter, Leo y Luna estuvieron aprendiendo posiciones sexuales y dónde conseguir distintas ediciones del Kamasutra.

Al salir de clases:

(En este Fin. Leo y Dexter son novios y Ruka se les unió en algún punto cuando los descubrió teniendo sexo en la habitación, aquí va un flashback)

FLASHBACK:

Leo y Dexter ya cumplían un mes de ser novios, y no habían cruzado el terreno del sexo oral, pero aquel dia Leo iba a dar el próximo paso

(En este fic. Leo es el pasivo de Dexter y el de Luna en algunas ocasiones)

Leo:

Oye Dexter, si sabes que hoy se cumple un mes de que somos novios verdad?

Dexter: 

Claro por su puesto.

Terminando de decir eso, Dexter le da un beso de labios a Leo.

Respondiendo a esto, Leo se sentó encima de Dexter rodeando su cintura con sus piernas y, mientras ellos mantenían el beso, Dexter llevo a Leo agarrándolo de su cintura hasta la cocina, dónde posteriormente lo dejaría sobre la barra.

PASO  
Leo se aferró más a su novio

Paso  
Dexter vio por su visión periférica y un espejo que el elevador se movía

PASO  
el elevador se abrió y Luna entro con Yusei y Akiza, seguidos de Cuervo, Jack, Kalin, y Carly. Inmediatamente Dexter dejo de hacer eso y bajo a Leo de la barra mientras hacía la mímica de que preparaba algo para todos.

Kalin:

Odio tener que reparar Satélite.

Jack:  
Que yo sepa te ofreciste voluntariamente

Kalin:

Si, ya se. Lo que quiero decir es que requiere mucha energía controlar a los espíritus para que no se salgan de control.

Cuervo:  
No te quejes, te dijimos que los monstruos tipo demonio que tienes en tu baraja requieren más energía.

Kalin:  
Porque piensas que trabajo mediotiempo en la cafetería y en los duelos subterráneos con apuestas?!

Akiza:  
No lo sabemos, iluminando, Kalin.

Kalin:  
Obviamente para comprar una baraja de tipo hada.

Luna:  
Y entonces de qué tipo de baraja de hada comprará?

Kalin:   
ya tengo un comprador, su sombre es Sartorius Kumar o algo así, según las crónicas del duelista, fue uno de los mejores duelista de tipo hada.

En ese momento, Dexter agarro el trasero de Leo sigilosamente para que nadie se diera cuenta, a eso una erección se formó dentro del pantalón de Leo y se sonrojó, pero se sentó en la mesa para cubrirla

Sigue en parte 2


	2. El placer de Leo

Dexter:

Que yo recuerde, los monstruos FUERZA ARCANA eran controlados por Sartorius mientras esté los usaba para gobernar el mundo cuando era controlado por la luz de destrucción.

Yusei:

Les enseñan mucho en la escuela.

Jack:

Yusei, tu les diste el libro en el cual lo leyeron

Yusei:  
En serio?

Cuervo:

Si, hace una semana cuando luchamos en el torneo del cementerio.

Suena la puerta:

(En este fic. Todos los personajes de Yugioh DM, GX y 5ds conviven en un mismo mundo

Cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor, aparecieron varios duelistas que juntos formaban un arcoiris de 3 colores, ellos eran  
Jesse Andersen  
Jaden Yuki  
Asther Phoenix  
Syrus Truesdale  
Zane Truesdale  
Alexis Rhodes  
Sartorius Kumar


	3. El placer de Leo (parte 2)

Luego de que se abrió la puerta del ascensor, los ya antes mencionados entraron en el penhouse de los gemelos, pero apenas Sartorius iba a saludar, el elevador se abrió de nuevo y esta ves entraron:  
Yugi Muto  
Seto Kaiba  
Joey Wheeler  
Bakura  
Maximillon Pegasus

Yusei:

Pero que hace toda esta gente aquí??!!

Jack, Cuervo, Etc.:

QUE NO LOS CONOCES!!!!????

Yusei:  
La verdad es que no.

Pegasus:  
Disculpen la intromisión, dejen que nos presente, nosotros somos miembros del equipo de nuestra ciudad, del equipo DM estamos Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, Bakura y yo, Maximillon Pegasus.  
Mientras que en el equipo GX están Jaden Yuki, Jesse Andersen, Asther Phoenix, Syrus Truesdale y Zane Truesdale.

Yusei:

Sigo sin entender que están haciendo aquí.

Akiza:

Cállate, ellos son los mejores duelistas de todos los tiempos, ni siquiera todos nosotros juntos dudaríamos un turno contá uno de ellos!!

Yusei:  
De verdad?? Eso tendré que comprobarlo.

Pegasus:  
Por su puesto, elige a tu oponente de nosotros 10.

Yusei:

Supongo que elijo a...


End file.
